


Hermiona i Ginny: ferie zimowe

by gingercootie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, Winter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercootie/pseuds/gingercootie
Summary: O tym jak Hermiona i Ginny spędzały swoje ferie zimowe na Grimmauld Place.





	

Wszystkie dzieciaki Weasleyów, Harry i Hermiona spędzali ferie zimowe w Kwaterze Głównej na Grimmauld Place 12. Nie mieli problemu ze znalezieniem miejsca do spania dla każdego, w przeciwieństwie do Nory. Tutaj znajdowało się tyle sypialni, saloników, bawialni i ukrytych pokojów, że gdyby chcieli, mogliby tu pomieścić cały oddział Zakonu Feniksa wraz z ich rodzinami.

Pani Weasley, której Syriusz z chęcią pozwolił pełnić rolę gospodyni, podzieliła młodzież na pary i oddała każdej z nich jeden pokój na piętrze. Hermionie i Ginny przypadł niewielki gabinet, należący wcześniej do pani Black. 

W pokoju panowały ciepłe, brązowe barwy i spokojne światło stojących lamp. Stało tam wiele regałów, szafek, drewniane biurko i duże łóżko przyniesione z pokoju gościnnego obok. 

Spędzanie tu wieczorów i całonocne rozmowy stały się dla dziewczyn ulubioną częścią pobytu w tym domu. Polubiły to tak bardzo, że zawsze pierwsze wracały do pokoju po kolacji, pod pretekstem zmęczenia.

Stęskniły się za sobą. W szkole miały mało czasu dla siebie: tyle zajęć, GD i do tego zbliżające się SUM-y Hermiony. Cieszyły się, że mogą odpocząć i tak się sobie oddać. Reszta rodziny zdawała się rozumieć. 

Lubiły wychodzić razem na miasto. Udało im się przekonać dorosłych, że nic im nie grozi i że dadzą sobie same radę. Ostatecznie to w porównaniu z chłopcami, to one były tymi rozsądnymi. 

Hermiona była bardzo szczęśliwa, mogąc oprowadzać młodszą przyjaciółkę po mugolskim Londynie. Pokazywała jej różne zabytki, ciekawe sklepy, cukiernie. Cieszyła się, że Ginny interesuje wszystko o czym opowiada. Przyjemnie było móc tłumaczyć drugiej aspekty życia mugoli, które mimo swojej prostoty, były dla Ginny czarną magią. Zazwyczaj to odbywało się na odwrót, gdy Weasleyowie musieli wyjaśniać Hermionie różne tradycje i zwyczaje czarodziejów, o których nie napisano w książkach.

Kilka razy podczas ich spacerów, zatrzymywały się by pooglądać ludzi jeżdżących na łyżwach w okolicy pobliskiego boiska. 

-Wybierzemy się tam kiedyś?  
-Um… Wolałabym nie. Wiesz, że sporty to nie moja specjalność - odpowiedziała Hermiona.  
-Nikt od ciebie nie wymaga nie wiadomo jakich popisów. Po prostu sobie trochę pojeździmy. No, proszę - nalegała - Mogę cię nauczyć! 

Hermiona się zaśmiała. Podobała jej się myśl, że mogłaby dać się komuś poprowadzić. Może wtedy przestałaby się bać upadku. Ginny była wyjątkowo podekscytowana planem; kiedy była mała, zimą bracia często zabierali ją na zamarznięte jezioro we wiosce i jazda nie sprawiała jej problemów. 

Starsza dziewczyna wkrótce dała się przekonać i następnym razem kiedy przygotowywały się do wspólnego wyjścia, zaopatrzyły się w odpowiednie ubrania: obie w rękawiczki, ciepłe szaliki nasunięte na podbródki i wielkie czapki z pomponami. 

Wypożyczyły przy stanowisku łyżwy, przebrały obuwie i weszły na lodowisko. Miona od razu przestraszyła się, gdy poczuła jak traci stabilny grunt pod nogami, ale Ginny nie pozwoliła jej upaść. Chwyciła ją mocno za rękę i poprowadziła na środek lodowiska. Dziewczyna czuła się o wiele lepiej w silnym uścisku dłoni przyjaciółki, ale to wciąż było za mało, by kompletnie zapomnieć o strachu. 

-Co ty robisz? - spytała, zmartwiona.  
-Spokojnie, na środku będzie nam się lepiej jeździło. Nie będzie tylu osób i lód jest o wiele bardziej gładki - uśmiechnęła się i dodała przekornie - A co? Nie ufasz mi? 

Miona zachichotała. Oczywiście, że to nie tak. Wręcz przeciwnie; w jej towarzystwie czuła się nadzwyczaj bezpiecznie.  
Zrobiły kilkanaście kółek, cały czas trzymając się za ręce, rozmawiając, śmiejąc się. Hermiona poruszała się coraz pewniej i cieszyła się, widząc, że rady młodszej jej pomagają. 

-Szeroko na nogach. Raz lewą, raz prawą. Super! Nie spiesz się i pamiętaj, plecy proste! Patrz do przodu. Patrz na mnie! - komendowała Ginny, odjeżdżając na pół metra od dziewczyny.  
-Okej, trenerze - odpowiedziała sarkastycznie.  
-Ja chcę ci pomóc! Nie narzekaj, mała, mówisz że specjalistką - przechwalała się ruda. 

Miona odpowiedziała jej na to jedynie wyzywającym wzrokiem i uniesioną brwią.  
Ginny, jak prawdziwy Gryfon, poczuła się zobowiązana do udowodnienia swoich umiejętności. Zostawiła przyjaciółkę na lodzie (dosłownie), odsunęła się, zwiększyła szybkość jazdy i odbiła się od podłoża, wykonując piruet. Rozłożyła szeroko ręce i krzyknęła “Ta dam!”. 

Hermiona stała oszołomiona, uradowana i onieśmielona pokazem Ginny. Na jej już i tak zmarzniętych policzkach pojawił się rumieniec. Patrzyła się z daleka jak młodsza ruszyła swoimi brwiami, starając się rozśmieszyć ją ponownie. Spróbowała się do niej zbliżyć, ale miała kłopoty z utrzymaniem się na lodzie. Ginny widząc to, podjechała do niej i chwyciła ją za obie ręce, przyciągając w swoją stronę. 

-I jak?  
-Ty? Cudownie! Mogłam się spodziewać takiego pokazu po mojej najlepszej sportsmence. 

Ginny zarumieniła się nawet bardziej niż Miona, biorąc pod uwagę różnicę w kolorze ich skóry: jedna blada, umalowana różnymi plamami i piegami, druga ciemnobrązowa, aksamitna i gładka. W tym momencie każda część ich ciała, która pozostawała odkryta promieniowała ze szczęścia i z zimna. 

Reakcja starszej dziewczyny zachęciła ją jeszcze bardziej do popisów, więc Ginny znowu odsunęła się od Hermiony i wykonała obrót, który mimo że trwał dłużej i był wykonany z większą gracją, skończył się upadkiem.  
Leżała na lodzie, jęcząc i chichocząc na zmianę. Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu, który doprowadził ją prawie do łez. 

Ginny nie pozwoliła starszej na przedłużanie tego upokorzenia i wyciągając ręce w jej stronę, złapała ją i przyciągnęła do siebie. Miona nie zdążyła zorientować się co się dzieje, a już siedziała obok Ginny na zimnym i mokrym lodzie, ściskając się i śmiejąc się w jej włosy. 

Nie mogły przestać się śmiać i uśmiechać od ucha do ucha, w przypływie euforii zbliżyły się do siebie jeszcze bardziej, skłaniając się w swoją stronę, i bez namysłu pocałowały się, krótko i słodko, smakując nawzajem swoich miękkich ust. Potem przyszła do nich kolejna fala śmiechu i zaczęły się wygrzebywać z objęć i stanęły z powrotem na nogi.  
Jeździły jeszcze przez chwilę, ale teraz już o wiele ostrożniej. Po kilku okrążeniach, wróciły na ławkę przed lodowiskiem i przebrały się w swoje buty. 

Ruszyły w drogę powrotną, dzieląc się zakupioną w automacie gorącą czekoladą.  
Wróciły do domu i porwawszy z kuchni talerz kanapek, wkradły się do pokoju. Przebrały się szybko w piżamy i usiadły na łóżku, by zjeść kolację. 

Tej nocy, po raz pierwszy, ani razu nie wspomniały o jakimkolwiek chłopaku.


End file.
